villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Devil (theology)
|origin = Judeo-Christian theology |occupation = Ruler of Hell |skills = |hobby = Spreading evil. Making Faustian deals. Damning humans to hell. |goals = Corrupt humanity and damn all of them to Hell. Overthrow God. Rule Heaven and the rest of the universe. |crimes = Treason Conspiracy Attempted usurpation Mass destruction Mass murder Torture Incrimination Innumerable other offences. |type of villain = Satanic Dark Lord |size = 200 }} Lucifer, also known as Satan or simply The Devil, is regarded by many religions as the supreme overlord of Hell and demons. Alternatively, he is also considered to be the living embodiment of evil, whose power is second only to that of God. Although Satan was originally a Judeo-Christian concept, almost all orthodox religions have an evil godlike (or semi-godlike) figure that can be said to be connected to Satan in their mannerism and purpose. To some, Satan is near-omnipotent, whilst others limit his power to only corrupting or deceiving mankind. Some religions do not regard Satan as pure evil, believing that he serves to test people's faith through suffering. However, in the popular mind, Satan will always embody the evil demonic influence in the universe. He was the main antagonist in the Book of Job, the Four Gospels and the Book of Revelation. History Christianity In the Old Testament, Satan was originally called Lucifer, the Morning Star, which means light-bearer. He was a cherub, according to one interpretation of Ezekiel 28:12-15. Some Christians believe that Lucifer was the first of the angels and had no superior other than God himself. Lucifer also held the position of Accuser and would act as a kind of prosecutor in Heaven. Eventually, following the creation of humanity, he grew prideful and jealous of God's power as well as humanity for being favored by God over him, and attempted to overthrow him, gathering up legions of followers in his fellow angels and revolting against God in the first war in Heaven. He was defeated by Michael the Archangel and cast into Hell as punishment. Satan also once attempted to undermine God's power by tempting Jesus Christ into bowing down and worshiping him, though Jesus refused to do so. Satan also attempted to convince Jesus not to be crucified as he would lose power because Jesus would bear the weight of humanity's sins. It is said that on the Day Of Judgment Satan shall rise to power again and lead another war against Heaven, this time he and his followers will be cast down by God himself and sent to a lake of burning fire (Hell) as an eternal punishment for their many sins. Unlike many depictions in popular culture, the Bible never explicitly states that Satan is the ruler of Hell. He is implied to be currently roaming around the world, according to Job 1:7 and 1 Peter 5:8. Islam In Islamic belief, Satan is referred to as Iblis, and did not rebel against God out of a jealousy of the Creator's power, but rather out of contempt for mankind — whom God created and had his other creations bow down to. Iblis refused to bow to mankind (some say he knelt before God only), and was thus banished from Jannah ("Paradise") and given only the power to corrupt humans until the day God would return to pass judgment on the world. Description In popular culture, Satan is depicted as a red-skinned humanoid with the legs of a goat. Similar in many ways to the Roman god Pan, he varies from having red dragon-like wings or none at all, and tends to have a long tail with a forked end. His weapon of choice tends to be a trident, and he is always seen tending to the fires of hell or tempting some poor soul. An adept shape-shifter, Satan is said to take on any form he pleases in order to tempt people, but the satyr form (known as a Devil) remains one of his most famous personas. Satan is also frequently confused with Baphomet, a goat-headed demon strongly associated with black magic, and due to this, the two beings often merge. This is also the case of many of Satan's alter-egos, such as Beelzebub (lord of flies) or Baal. Many of Satan's alter-egos are based on ancient fertility gods or pagan deities that the early church viewed as evil, and thus added into an infernal hierarchy of demons with Satan as their lord and master. Over the centuries, however, demonology became less popular, and the infernal hierarchy concept faded away (though some still believe in it). Symbolism Satan is the embodiment of evil. In the story of Adam and Eve, Satan is represented as a The Serpent, a mysterious talking snake who is the recurring symbol of deception and temptation. He tricks Eve into eating the forbidden fruit from the Tree of Knowledge (Tree of Conception) through deception and manipulation. It is said that sin is caused by temptation, which, in turn is caused by Satan, thus, Satan was responsible for mankind's first sin. Satan also embodies the evil parts of humanity that most civilized people frown upon: things such as violence, lust, and a lack of faith—a reminder of the more animalistic (or savage) origins that humans may of had, and the fear that without proper guidelines (such as the Biblical Commandments or modern law), we would return to such savage behavior (a good example of this thought is seen in the story The Lord of the Flies). Other Deceptions In Heaven In some interpretations of the Old Testament, he is simply an angel referred to as Ha-Satan, or the Accuser. It is important to note that he was viewed as the enemy of man, not God. He was one of God's closest angelic advisers (alternatively, it could be said that God was using/manipulating him to be his adviser). Satan's job was to tempt man away from God's law. This was intended as a means of testing man's righteousness and loyalty to God. In Folklore The Devil is a popular figure in folklore, and has appeared in countless legends around the world. A folk Devil is often more of a trickster than a malevolent embodiment of pure evil, but at the same time, is often seeking the souls of unfortunate mortals via trickery. Many haunted places in the world are said to have connections with Satan or the Devil, and some areas are even named after him. A famous example of Satan in folklore is the Jersey Devil (said to have been created when a woman yelled out, “Let it be the Devil!” when pregnant with a baby, to her surprise she got her wish). ''The Inferno'' In Other-Media Satan is the chief antagonist of innumerable television shows, movies, video games, and novels. Though he is often renamed and his religious origins toned down out of the great controversy, his very name can inspire certain groups, mainly for politically incorrect shock value without actually having to believe in Satan or Satanism. Popular examples include bands belonging to particular subgenres of metal, particularly black and death metal. Some notable films, novels and other media that has Satan as the chief antagonist are: *''The Devil's Advocate'' (as a powerful law firm owner named John Milton played by Al Pacino) *''Reaper'' (as The Devil) *''John Carpenter's Prince of Darkness'' (as a primordial green liquid with the power to possess people while seeking to release his father) *''The Exorcist'' (technically Pazuzu is the antagonist but Satan was referenced many times) *''Rosemary's Baby'' (only mentioned as the father of the baby of the frightened Rosemary) *''The Omen'' (technically the Antichrist. but the two are similar beings) *''Bedazzled'' (played by Peter Cook in 1967 and Elizabeth Hurley in 2000) *''Futurama'' (the Robot Devil or Beelzebot from the popular animated series Futurama) *''Needful Things'' (as a mysterious proprietor named Leland Gaunt portrayed by Max von Sydow) *''Terror Toons'' (as the creator of Doctor Carnage and Max Assassin as well as his "Terror Toons" DVDs who wants respect and world domination) *''Dante's Inferno'' (as Lucifer) *''Supernatural'' (as Lucifer) *''Devilman'' (Satan is an angelic Hermaphrodite) *''Touhou The Last Comer (It's specified that Mumumu Mikaboshi is not an avatar like many other characters in the series, but the true devil). *A common happening in ''Dragon Quest media is putting the Demon Lord as the final boss, the one that comes the closest to the common conception has been Nimzo. Gallery Images Seraphic Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer as a seraph. The Accuser.jpg The Morning Star.JPG|The Morning Star Fallen Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer cast out of Heaven Lucifer 666.jpg The Devil.jpg|The Devil Videos Satan in the Bible, Explained Who and Where he came from Navigation Category:Satan Category:Tyrants Category:Theology Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Music Villains Category:Immortals Category:God Wannabe Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Symbolic Category:The Heavy Category:Envious Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Humanoid Category:Imprisoned Category:Torturer Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Leader Category:Possessor Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Brainwashers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Dark Forms Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Monster Master Category:Heretics Category:Cult Leaders Category:Trickster Category:Omniscient Category:Vandals Category:Malefactors Category:Perverts Category:Hybrids Category:Paranoid Category:Paranormal Category:Incriminators Category:Muses Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Demon Category:Genderless Category:Multi-beings Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Necessary Evil Category:Parasite Category:Deities Category:Giant Category:Stock Characters Category:Usurper Category:Conspirators Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Satanism Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Deal Makers Category:Hegemony